


The chaos of Loki and the avengers

by FortheLoveofFantasy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loki's Kids, M/M, Multi, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortheLoveofFantasy/pseuds/FortheLoveofFantasy
Summary: The avengers save Loki from a fate worse than death. And they meet a new and interesting "god".





	1. A cry for help

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is me playing in Norse Myth and the Marvel Universe :) So while based in the myth I have changed/ replaced a few peoples roles :P enjoy!!!

 

Three months had passed since the Chitauri had been stopped by the newly formed avengers and New York was slowly but surely healing.

 

Thor had taken Loki back to Asgard to face punishment, much to Director Fury's anger. The remaining Avengers had originally gone their separate ways but as Tony had finished redesigning and constructing the now Avengers Tower they had all found themselves embracing the luxury offered and quickly bonding.

 

Currently bonding consisted of sitting in the communal lounge watching Disney films and really enjoying being childish and relaxing. They had already watched Cinderella, Snow White and were now watching Sleeping Beauty, they were also on their third round of snacks.

 

Just as Maleficent was leading Prince Phillip away a purple light drew their attention away from the screen. As they watched the light semi solidified into two beings, one whose appearance had them all tensing.

 

"Hello Avengers! No need for alarm we are but illusions." The pale stranger said faux cheerfully in his rich lilting tenor voice.

 

"Forgive us if we don't believe you given your companion." Steve had gotten up and moved closer adapting an almost protective stance.

 

"I told you they would not listen if I came along." Loki hissed, turning towards his pale companion.

 

"They would not have listened to just me either. I am a complete stranger." The image flickered as both men winced. "We are running out of time." He turned back to the Avengers and gave them a weak smile.

 

"We are in need of help. The all father has imprisoned us in a cave and ordered our torture. And he...never mind we need help, even queen Frigga has been unable to curb his wrath. Thor isn't here and has no knowledge of this. Please call him and tell him or we shall both perish." The illusion flickered again and grew paler and more transparent.

 

The avengers all flinched at the mention of torture but one was not allowing any sympathy for the bastards.

 

"WHY SHOULD WE HELP! HE PLAYED IN MY MIND!!" Clint stepped forward angrily wishing he could hit them.

 

"Agent Barton what colour are Loki's eyes?" The blonde looked smug.

 

"Green why...oh." Clint looked away abashed and annoyed as the other avengers eyes grew wide. Loki wasn't to blame for the invasion and they had condemned him to torture.

 

"Exactly. The mad titan Thanos played in your mind, he just used Loki to get to you." the man practically growled at them.

 

"Anyway please hurry and inform my buffoon of a brother of all this." With Loki's last word the illusion faded and the Avengers were left staring at the spot they had been in pondering.

 

Steve was the first to snap out of it.

 

"Well we better call Thor then."

 

_______

 

When the thunderer arrived through the newly fixed rainbow bridge they all sat in the "war room" with a big screen playing the incident over again as Thor watched with a scowl.

 

"This man is Alfljotr. He is not known for his lies, I see no reason for my father to punish him even though he is a friend of Loki's. But I have not been back for more than a few minutes to give my brother to his punishment. We must go!" Thor and the others had all thought that taking Loki to Asgard to escape torture and to find they hadn't made all of them angry.

 

"Alright everyone gear up. Stealth gear would be best I think. Bruce you stay here and set up the med wing we hopefully wont need the big guy." Steve was in full Cap mode and everyone moved quickly after an exuberant Tony yelled stealth gear.

 


	2. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY WARNING!!!! DEATH AND DESCRIPTION OF CHILDREN AND THE HORRIBLE DEATH THEY HAD AND OF THEIR CORPSES PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T THINK YOU CAN HANDLE REaDING SUCH A SAD THING!! However it is part of the norse mythology that I am twisting slightly and is a big part of the chapter so please if you can read the chapter just be forwarned that it is sad.

Loki would scream if he could. His lips had been sewn shut with thick wire and his magic was suppressed by Odin's magic crawling in black formations under his skin. His eyes would still be crying if it weren't for the fact they and the tissue around them were being worn away by the venom of the snake above his head.

 

He had watched, held next to his lover and friend as one of their sons was forced to rip the other apart before being slain himself. He knew that both of them were bound with their sons entrails and so the tears had come before being wiped from his body. Now he had to endure torture of both his body and his mind as he listened to Alfljotr scream through his own tortures.

 

He didn't know why Alfljotr was being punished and even though he had asked through their long running telepathic connection he received no answer. It had been through this connection and the Hulk's "cognitive recalibration" that the mad titan had been forced from his mind. No matter what he said in his defence though it fell on deaf ears. Odin had sent both he and his lover to the cave they were now chained in.

 

~ I can't do this much more love.~ Alfljotr was hanging from the ceiling by his sons insides but unlike Loki he could both talk and see. Seeing was torture in itself. He saw his sons corpses, barely seven midgardian summers had not even been given a proper burial and had simply been left where they were slain. His poor little boys faces covered in blood and dirt the only bit left whole, their sightless crisp green eyes milky in death. He also saw what his lover was going through and be able to do nothing.

 

Odin had left him hanging there but had used his own magic against him. It now literally tore out of him taking flesh with it before healing slightly and starting again.

 

~Please Jotr hold on, those stupid avengers must be on their way!~ Loki knew they needed help soon or they would both be dead, already his loves presence was fading from his mind.

 

Together they prayed for rescue.

 

*******

 

Traveling through the Bifrost was an amazing experience but none of the avengers were focused on it not even Tony. When they made it to the other side not only was Heimdall waiting but the Queen herself.

 

"Do not argue Thor I am saving my son and his love." She growled at her son as he went to speak.

 

"Of course not mother but please allow me to introduce my new shield brothers and sister. Captain Steve Rodgers, Tony Stark, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov. Bruce Banner decided to stay behind. Friends my mother the Queen Frigga and Heimdall." He pointed to each in turn before the queen suggested they move on.

 

"I will lead you to the caves and help how I can. I know not what my husband has done but I know it was not right. I have been forbidden to go there and he watches me too closely in the day time." She started away and they quietly followed her.

 

"Excuse me your highness but did you say lover earlier?" Steve whispered from a step behind the beautiful lady.

 

"Yes dear Captain they have been together many years but few knew of it. I performed their bonding in their favourite part of my gardens. Both studied their, I suppose you say magic, under my tutelage. I love them dearly." She gave a small smile over her shoulder as they drew closer to the opening of a large cave.

 

All words left them as the horror within the cave came into view. Each of them could not stopped the horrified gasps that left them.

 

"Thor you, Nat and Tony get Loki the rest of us shall get Alfljotr." Steve whispered before they all turned to stare at the Queen who was now radiating magic in her fury.

 

"HOW DARE THEY!! THEY DARE TOUCH MY GRANDCHILDREN!! THEY DARE KILL MY DARLINGS!! ODIN WILL RUE THE DAY HE HURT OUR FAMILY!!!" She screamed as her magic unleashed on the room unwrapping her sons from their gruesome bonds as the avengers ran to catch them both. She then moved to Loki and banished the writhing black magic under his skin. As both men were brought closer together she set to healing what she could, saving both from the brink of death.

 

"My boys, ….please ….. I need to bury my boys." The almost white hair of the half aseir was stained red but he seemed unbothered by any pain or discomfort as he came around.

 

"Let me do what I can for them first my dear. I will make them whole for you, okay." She cupped the distressed mans cheek before moving to the mangled and strewn remains of the shockingly young boys.

 

As she was doing that Loki awoke again. Though unable to speak or see still he felt the hands on him and the arms surrounding him and tried to struggle.

 

"Be still brother you are safe now." Thor carefully moved his little and broken brother closer to his bonded so they could both comfort each other to the best of their ability. He had not even known they had children and mourned the death of the nephews he wished he had known. He dearly wished he had been here to protect them all.

 

Once Loki was safe in his arms Alfljotr smoothed his hands through his hair and whispered what was going on, telling him that his mother was putting their babies together for them to bury properly. He watched as his sons became whole again and sobbed as she gently cleaned them of blood.

 

Thor and who he knew was the Captain picked Loki and him up and carried them closer so they could do what needed to be done. As Thor placed Loki by their sons Frigga as gently as she could banished the wire trapping her sons mouth. Though she wished she could heal him she had worn out her magic on their sons.

 

"Thank you mother. Are their eyes closed now? I do not wish them to be buried here. Please mother, if we perform the rights and bury them here could you move them to our place in your garden?" He reached for his closest son and held him close and tried to speak through his sobs.

 

"Of course my darling when you bury them they will be buried there instead with the last of my magic I will of course give them this. Do not worry they rest now, their eyes are shut and they are as beautiful as if asleep." She knelt beside the grieving fathers and their children as they both used what little magic they currently had access to in order to dig and bury them properly.

 

"May you find your place in the halls of Valhalla our brave and beautiful boys. May all our love go with you and may you rest in peace our loves. Narvi. Vali. Our love be with you." Both men spoke in perfect harmony as they lay final kisses on their foreheads and then covered them with care.

 

"Its done my sons. They rest now. Now you must leave before Odin awakes. Please take care of yourselves and each other. My love be with the three of you." She kissed each of her sons before walking to the avengers who were standing respectfully behind. "Thank you. Please take care. My blessing goes with you." Then with one final look at them all she walked away.

 

Steve moved to pick up the exhausted shorter god as Thor lifted his black haired brother and the avengers solemnly made their way back to the Bifrost. "I wish you all the best and say goodbye to my friends when they wake and make sure they know how sorry I am. The deep voiced gatekeeper spoke before he sent them back to the roof of the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for all you myth nerds out there i have replaced Sigyn with Alfljotr. and done some horrible shit to him sorry :P


	3. Of healing and discussion

They immediately took the two unconscious men to the med wing or more med floor where Bruce had set up two beds with ivs and really soft blankets.

 

As Bruce and Natasha did what they could for the gods the rest of them went and got changed before going to the large lounge that served as a waiting room on the floor.

 

"How did you not know about them being together? Or having kids?" Clint turned to Thor who snapped out of his thoughts.

 

"Close to my banishment Loki stopped talking to me. We had never been extremely close. Time works differently in my world to here. One year here is roughly 40 years in Asgard, so though they are about two years apart at home there would be but a few weeks difference here. By our ages on Asgard, I am 1090 years old where as my brother is 1048 and Alfljotr is 1050. In your years we are in our late twenties, they are both roughly 26 years of age and I am but a year older than that. Their sons from the look of them would have been about seven here making them but 280 in Asgard. I was too busy with my friends to bother to notice my brother had pulled away." His voice was deep and saddened and he was looking at the ceiling though not truly seeing it.

 

"Why does Alfljotr look so different?" Steve still couldn't get the sight of the cave out of his head but he needed to try and get his mind away from it.

 

Before he could answer Nat and Bruce walked in and all attention turned to them.

 

"We have done all we can but they slowly seem to be healing. We wrapped Loki's eyes and put some salve on his chaffed limbs. We have had to wrap most of Alfljotr as he was missing bits of flesh though he seems to be regrowing it himself." Bruce sat down as Nat informed them what they had had to do before perching on her own chair.

 

"Good I am glad they are healing. Thank you both." Thor nodded to them.

 

"We learned that Thor is only 27 and they are only 26 by our time yet are in their thousands by their time. Also the kids would have been about seven." Clint's voice held incredulity that faded to moroseness by the end.

 

"Ah yes you had asked about Alfljotr. He has lived on the outside of Asgard for most of his life. As a child he was very sickly and unfortunately his family didn't want him to be around other Aseir. His birth was widely considered a mistake and a curse, his mother had an affair with a light elf and unfortunately died giving birth to him.

 

He is the half brother of my friend Fandral. Fandral's father named him Alfljotr which literally means elf light, it was a way to remind him that he was a mistake and to forever slander him and his birth just by saying his name. He nearly died at 5 because he was so sickly, his mothers sister looked after him for a short time till he could look after himself at which time she moved back to her house and left him alone. Fandral visited him occasionally but he like his father cares little for him.

 

Only my mother ever helped him teaching him to control Sedr or magic. I guess that this is how he met my brother." He sighed still thinking about how he should have noticed his brother was not himself… he should have noticed a lot.

 

"If he is a light elf would being in that cave have been pretty bad? Like don't light elves need light?" Tony had watched films where that was the case before.

 

"Yes that is true but it can be any light, fire, starlight, the sun or the moonlight would work so the torches in the caves would have kept him from fading." Standing and making his way to the door behind which his family lay. "You should all go and rest I will stay with them in case they wake. I promise to alert JARVIS should I or they need your assistance."

 

The other avengers made their way to the elevator as he stepped inside the room and sat on a comfy chair between the two beds.

 

*****

Thor was dosing ten hours later when Loki surged awake. He was gasping and clawing at the bandages around his head

"NO brother leave them alone!" Thor went to pull Loki's hands away but was violently pushed back by Loki's magic.

"I have to get them off I have to know if I can see." He had finally found the end of the bandages and was quickly unwrapping them.

It was a tense few seconds as Loki blinked against the light before sighing in relief. Then all hell broke loose! Loki started sobbing and Alfljotr awoke screaming. His eyes unseeing.

Loki tried to get to his lover but found the i.v and his injuries stopped him. Alfljotr was thrashing and screaming and no amount of calming words or gentle hands could stop him.

"Jotr love please calm down you are safe! You are hurting yourself more!" Loki had asked Thor to move him into the other seat next to the beds and was trying to run a soothing hand up the other mans arm.

It took another ten minutes before he had tired himself out by which time the other avengers had been alerted. Alfljotr was crying but still staring at nothing and not hearing the soothing lullaby Loki was humming.

Thor gestured to the others and all moved to the adjacent sitting room and settled into the comfy chairs.

"They are dealing with the trauma my kin caused. Loki appears to be fully healed, his magic has come back and is probably the reason that he has healed. However Alfljotr's magic was forcefully turned against himself so it is taking a lot longer to heal as his magic needs to fully turn back under his control and it hasn’t yet, though it is no longer harming him as it was before." Thor explained what he understood he was sure there was more but his brother could explain when both of them were healed properly.

 

 

 


End file.
